devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Alcaide
He is the Warden of the Devil Prison, an extremely dangerous prison guarded by hundreds of cameras and guards. He has abused his power under his jurisdiction by performing bloodthirsty acts which he calls games, in which he begins to hunt and kill the prisoners who are given the opportunity to escape, even if they always end up dead. History Dante, being imprisoned for starting a street fight to enter the Devil Prison, had accepted a job which consisted of releasing Kerry Marcus from prison, a man who was charged with the murder of his best friend, who had been killed by a demon. Upon entering the prison Dante was stripped of his belongings by the prison guards who gave them to the Warden to confiscate them. Once in front of Dante, the Warden began to act suggestively, licking his lips at the thought that he would treat him well if he behaved well with him, to which Dante responded by taking him by the neck to threaten him. Given this attitude, the Warden decided to lock him in a maximum security cell right next to Kerry's cell. While Kerry was telling Dante the truth about why he was there, the warden opened all the cells of the prison to begin an internal game of the prison which consisted of all the prisoners trying to run for their lives as the guards, which really were demons, would try to chase and hunt them. Kerry, scared, He tried to run with Dante to escape, however they were ambushed by the warden and his guards before they did. The Warden, along with his guards, decided to take their true demonic forms to kill them, but Dante, still without weapons, was determined to fight against them. After awakening if most of his belongings, the Warden was with his guards who had lost the battle against Dante, being imprisoned in their own cells. Dante had planned to reverse the game against them, thus giving them the opportunity to escape. The Warden on the other hand still kept the keys to the prison so it did not take him long to escape from prison, however it was all part of Dante's plan from the beginning which used the time they escaped to take their belongings and ambush the Warden with his guards. After being cornered, the Warden and his guards returned to take their demonic forms to kill Dante and Kerry, but ended up easily dying after a couple of shots by Dante. Personality Little temperamental and derisive, the warden is someone who enjoys abusing his power by playing with the feelings and actions of others. When questioned, he usually loses his temper and acts impulsively. Momentarily he was seen acting in a suggestive way with Dante since seeing his physique he licked his lips thinking that he could do something with him if he behaved well. When the roles of the game are finally reversed, he tries to continue using the power and ingenuity he still had, but he lost his options when falling into Dante's trap and ended up dying because of his overconfidence. Appearance He is a middle-aged adult man with white complexion, blue eyes, mustache and semi-bald, leaving only a part of blond hair on the sides of his head. He wears a purple jacket with black edges with metallic beaks on the shoulders and four gold rings on the arms, an open white long-necked undershirt and a red scarf. He also wears black and bronze bracelets with two metal spikes on his sides. In addition to wearing black pants with three metal spikes on the sides, a black buckle belt and black boots with two metal spikes on the sides. As ornate he wears a golden police badge on the left side of his breastplate. By taking his true demonic form the lower part of his torzo still looks similar, in addition to keeping the rings of his arms. However, his complexion turns gray with black lines all over his body, his tongue grows like that of a reptile, his weight decreases and his musculature increases. His head takes the appearance of a gold with fine details, such as a pair of cocked horns, a small beak on the helmet and a curve in his mouth that simulate fangs. His arms become blades similar to a pair of axes of gold, black and silver. Powers and abilities Although he was almost never seen fighting, he is part of a specific race of demons, which is why most of his abilities are similar to those of his guards. His attacks are basic, they are based on attacking the enemy with the blades that he has in his hands. Despite being able to cut a person in half does not have more force to Dante's since he could leave him unconscious using only his fists. Its resistance is greater than human, however it can not withstand modified weapons attacks such as Ebony & Ivory since after a couple of shots it ended up dying. es:Alcaide Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased